


Keep Still

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: They were ganging up on him.There was no other way Daryl could comprehend it, except maybe that it was some horrible joke. But he was fairly sure it wasn't a joke - Paul and Aaron wouldn't be that cruel; not to Daryl, at least.For Kinktober 2019: Blow Jobs/Suspension
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon/Jesus
Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505006
Kudos: 26





	Keep Still

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping the triad of Aaron/Daryl/Jesus will distract you from the fact that I have no Earthly idea on how to write blow jobs (which is why it's so short and also why it only seems to be mostly alluded to). :D

They were ganging up on him.

There was no other way Daryl could comprehend it, except maybe that it was some horrible joke. But he was fairly sure it wasn't a joke - Paul and Aaron wouldn't be that cruel; not to Daryl, at least. He squirmed, grunting when he felt Paul's arms tightening around him. Paul hooked his head over Daryl's shoulder, nuzzling their cheeks together. 

"This is what you get when you can't sit still," he murmurs. "Bet you're enjoying this, though; more than you should be, even." He squeezes tight when Daryl groans, back arching. "Seems like something to come back to; wouldn't you agree, Aaron?" 

Aaron hums and Daryl moans, the grin curling his already stretched lips meaning he did that on purpose. He slowly takes his mouth off Daryl's cock, licking his lips and nodding. 

"Definitely something to come back to," he says. "Something to discuss more in depth, but later." 

With that, he sinks his mouth back down on Daryl's cock, holding Daryl's hips down when the archer bucks his hips. Paul tightens his grip on Daryl's shoulders as Aaron works his magic, reaching on hand up to tease Daryl's nipples. He hums as he listens to the noises both men are making, a symphony practically music to Paul's ears.


End file.
